


Though I May Be Lost (I Will Always Come Back To You)

by NoPitSoDeep



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Buddies, The grey havens, bros, friends - Freeform, whatever you wanna call them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPitSoDeep/pseuds/NoPitSoDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo goes to the Grey Havens, and boards a ship to Valinor. There, he is given a better gift than he could possibly have asked for.</p><p>I profusely apologize for any mistakes I made, both in names or in spelling, I wrote this very, very early in the morning, and my LOTR/Hobbit stuff is a but rusty from old-age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though I May Be Lost (I Will Always Come Back To You)

The sun shined bright and warm over the harbor as Bilbo hobbled out of the carriage, pooling around him as he slowly stood on shaking legs. The ancient hobbit slowly made his way over to Gandalf and Elrond, allowing himself to be led easily to the beautiful elven ship. Because yes, truly, he was ready for another adventure. For though he knew what would come when he reached Valinor, he also knew that it would be something new, the likes of which he had never known, and that satiated his desire for travel and novel things to wonder at. 

The long ride on the wooden boat was comfortable, and safe, and as they floated through the light must that separated Middle Earth from the world beyond, Bilbo squeezed his nephew's hand, feeling slowly stronger and stronger as they continued to sail. And while Bilbo didn't, couldn't, notice without looking, Frodo watched in awe as his uncle's features smoothed, his hair growing longer and darker as they went. The hand grasping Frodo's became firmer, and more smooth, as the wrinkles and lines of age began to fade slowly away. Elrond smiled slightly as Bilbo's ancient, greyed eyes filled with life, brightening to their former shade of blue. And Gandalf chortled softly to himself as Bilbo's hunched posture changed, taking on the stron, resolute stature of a Took that the old wizard knew so well. 

By the time they reached the far shore, Bilbo hopped up, smiling widely and practically bouncing on his feet. The now-young hobbit looked down at himself in awe, realization finally dawning on him as he did.  
"I'm--I'm all--"  
"Yes, old friend." Gandalf said calmly, letting his hand rest on Bilbo's shoulder. "The havens change many things." 

Bilbo only grinned widely, and nodded, following Elrond as they stepped down off the ship. And oh, was it beautiful. More beautiful than Bilbo could have possibly imagined. The hobbits hard, weathered feet sank easily into the soft sand of the beach as they walked, and he sighed when the bright yellow sun flowed over him, washing him in its warmth. They walked along a long, white beach, on the edge of which tall grass rustled in the soft breeze, which rippled the water. 

The elves, hobbits, and wizard walked together, laughing and joking as they went, and taking in the aura of peace that radiated off the beach. After a few long minutes, they reached the Palace of the Valinor, and at that Bilbo and Frodo stopped dead in their tracks. 

The castle loomed high above them, not in a way that either found intimidating, but in one that demanded reverence. The maybe walls of the palace were bleached white, and shone brightly in the sunlight. As they walked up toward te great oak doors, two lines of men and elves formed beside them, bowing courteously in their wake. Bilbo could honestly say he'd never felt quite so amazed in his life. 

They reached the great hall of the castle, passing through carpeted hallways filled with the statues and paintings of great elves and friends of elves, and Bilbo was pleased to note that he and the company he had traveled with were all present in one of the many paintings, smiling and laughing with one another around a long table. 

The great hall towered over them, giant white arches framing the throne at the very end. They each bowed in turn as they were addressed, and as Gwähír, the king of Valinor, explained their fates. They would spend their eternities in the grounds of the castle, free to roam as they wished, and in all honesty, Bilbo could think of almost nothing better than such a life.  
"And, for each of you, as is the custom, we have an old friend, one lost to you either long ago, or recently as it may be."

Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf each managed to look confused, while Elrond only smiled, and took his leave. First, Gandalf was called upon, and stood, eyes wife and cautious as he turned ack toward where the door to the hall had opened. In stepped an old, hunched man, dressed all in brown, with a tall pointed hat. He leaned heavily on a long staff, and while Frodo looked on befuddled, Bilbo only smiled knowingly.  
"Ratagast." Gandalf sighed, and stepped forward, going out to meet the other wizard halfway. Bilbo's time to watch their reunion was cut short, however, when a throat cleared behind him, and he blinked as he turned back toward the throne. 

Standing about ten feet away was a dwarf. Five feet tall, dressed in dark blue, with a leather vest atop his shirt, his long black hair braided and held back with a silver thong behind his head. The dwarf smiled through his black beard, and took the smallest of steps forward, hands slowly coming out from behind his back to reach toward the hobbit.  
"Thorin?" Bilbo mumbled, his voice smaller than it had ever been before as the dwarf-king smiled, and stopped short about five feet away.  
"Hello, Little Thief." He said softly, his low voce like music to Bilbo's ears.  
"My stars--" Bilbo gasped, and launched himself forward into Thorin's waiting arms, which immediately wrapped around him, squeezing him tight to the others chest.  
"I am here, Little Thief." Thorin murmured, holding Bilbo close, and stroking one hand through his soft brown curls. Bilbo's fingers curled into Thorin's shirt, and he buried his face in the kings neck, closing his eyes tightky and inhaling the scent of leather and dirt he had missed so much. "I am here, with you, for you." Bilbo's jaw trembled, and he pressed, if possible, closer to his list friend, trying to hold back the stupid, unnecessary tears threatening to spill over.  
"Lost you." He whispered, the words barely audible, muffled in Thorin's shirt.  
"I have found my way back to you." Thorin said firmly, pressing his cheek against Bilbo's hair. "Found you to stay with you."  
"Forever?" He mumbled, unable to believe the gift the elves had bestowed upon him. Thorin drew back, and pressed a kiss to Bilbo's forehead, stroking his thumbs over the halfling's cheeks.  
"Forever."


End file.
